


Cody and the Chaos

by Spider_Man_Mando



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, CT-6116 | Kix is So Done, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Being an Idiot, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan and Cody are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Man_Mando/pseuds/Spider_Man_Mando
Summary: Cody loves his General, his brother (vod), he really does, but he would appreciate it if he. Stopped. Getting. In. These. Situations.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Cody and the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a random production of my mind spiralling from the sudden thought for a conversation with Obi-Wan being asked if he has common sense??? and he just goes nah it died with Qui Gon. 
> 
> Don't ask me how it became this, cause I don't know. This is my first CW era fic, so I hope I did ok?
> 
> Edit 19.02.21: I saw a spelling mistake and my brain needed me to fix it. I didn't add or change anything.

Another battle, another day Cody has to deal with his di'kutla Generals.

"Cody!" Obi-Wan waved at his Commander from his resting place against Anakin's side. Cody groaned into his helmet at the distinctly drugged appearance of his General as he stepped onto the transport to help Anakin shoulder Obi-Wan out.

"What happened this time?"

Anakin grimaced as Obi-Wan flopped his head to the side, beginning to drool on his shoulder.

"There may have been a few droids-", Cody lifted an eyebrow, "Okay, maybe more than a few, but we handled it."

At Cody's flat stare, Anakin raised his free hand in surrender, "It wasn't even the droids that were the problem this time! We took care of them and while we were heading back to the transport, Obi-Wan saw a wall that had writing on it. He went ahead and was distracted looking at it when I saw him trip on something and fall down a hole. He managed to jump out, but there was a plant on the side that he got caught on. I finally got to him, and by then he was like this!"

Cody sighed heavily as he and Anakin manhandled Obi-Wan, who stumbled between them. Glancing up, he saw Kix heading their way. Cody gladly took in the sight of the medic.

Knowing he was going to regret it, but asking anyway, he focused on his General, "Sir, do you even have common sense?"

Obi-Wan's head flopped onto his shoulder. He grunted as his head impacted hard plastoid. Huffing at the piece of hair that had fallen into his eyes, he roughly blew it out of the way as he lightly replied, "I think it died about the same time Qui-Gon did."

Silence.

Cody and Anakin stared at Obi-Wan, than each other. Kix finally reached them. Having heard Obi-Wan's sentence as he approached, he took a measured breath.

"How high are you right now, General?"

Obi-Wan appeared to contemplate that for a second.

"Enough that I can't feel my broken ribs."

"You have broken ribs???!!! Master we talked about this!"

"Of course he does..."

"When we talked about it, I said I'd tell you if I had an injury that was hurting me. Since I couldn't feel them, I didn't need to tell you, did I?" Obi-Wan proudly grinned at the three of them.

_Di'kut. He had a di'kut for a general._

"Yes you did!"

Kix breathed heavily, eye twitching. Poor vod, he already deals with enough from Torrent.

"Medbay. Now."

Obi-Wan startled from his place on Cody's shoulder, "But-"

"You are drugged with an unknown substance and have broken ribs. You're going now."

Obi-Wan pouted, "Yes Kix."

"We have it Kix," Anakin readjusted Obi-Wan against his side, patting his medic on the shoulder as Kix turned and led the way to the Medway. Clones who had been watching the show went back to work as Cody's helmet focused on them.

Cody shook his head as the group slowly stumbled through the ship. He loved his General, his vod, he really did, but days like this made him wonder how he and Rex ended up with the Disaster Trio. 

But, Cody decided as he watched his Generals and Kix begin to argue with each other, there were few places he'd rather be then beside his vode and jetii.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, I love reading and responding to them! So yeah...
> 
> I have been wanting to write a fanfic recently and my brain has had uninspired ideas. As you can see, this is what happens when I wait too long and a random bit of inspiration strikes me. I say all this just to say that if you have any prompts, I can't promise I'll write them, but I need inspiration. Please and thank you.
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this???


End file.
